


Stiles and Jackson (a little bit of everything)

by consumedly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Gen, Icons, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Mentioned Alcohol Abuse, medium graphic, mentioned Promiscuity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumedly/pseuds/consumedly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Tatalina (: I'm so, so sorry that you had to wait so much for your gift, but I hope that you will like it anyway!</p><p>I tried really hard to write something nice and fluffy for you, but since I couldn't (no matter how much tears I cried ;( ) do it  the way I wanted to I decided to make a bit of everything for you. Here you have a tumblr graphic and three icons.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Graphics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatalina/gifts).



> Hello Tatalina (: I'm so, so sorry that you had to wait so much for your gift, but I hope that you will like it anyway!
> 
> I tried really hard to write something nice and fluffy for you, but since I couldn't (no matter how much tears I cried ;( ) do it the way I wanted to I decided to make a bit of everything for you. Here you have a tumblr graphic and three icons.

 


	2. The Squeaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have our boys all grown up and sharing a flat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now it's time for the fiction(al) part of your gift!!
> 
> all three of the ficlets/drabblets are edited by Tammy ♥ thank you!
> 
> warnings: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates; masturbation

Stiles hated it!

 

He hated that almost every night there were _noises_. There were grunts and pants and thumps and he couldn’t - he fucking couldn’t take it anymore! So when he heard them, when he heard his grunts and the pants and fuck it _fuck it_ was over, he was done with it!

 

What he did not expect was to see his roomate jack off, alone. There was no way for him to forget the way his dick twitched as he emptied himself and the satisfied grunt that followed it.

 

And then he said it, he said Stiles’ name and Stiles let out the manliest of all squeaks as he slammed the door shut and ran to his bedroom.

 


	3. The geeky captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mates ha, as if!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known; Alternate Universe - Highschool; mates
> 
> edited by Tammy ♥ thank you!

Jackson had never believed in this one true love bullshit. Mates ha, as if! He knew that there wasn’t anyone waiting for him to find and claim as his own so he decided to stick to his studies and the violent ways of lacrosse for as long as it took to graduate high shool.

 

He dragged his feet in the ground every time his Alpha tried to make him participate in the runs. Jackson wouldn’t run because there was no one to run for or after. It wasn’t like he needed to impress anyone. He was captain of the team, had good enough grades to be acepted at Stanford. He had finally fucking grown into himself and his awkward nerdy-ness became something the chicks digged!

 

So why was this _this_ _Stiles_ making his wolf twitchy and his skin crawl?

 

Why did his shy smile make him want to howl?!


	4. College is awesome (and hungover-ish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be different if I had gone to college, bro. I bet you could blend with the undergrads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Alternate Universe - College/University; writer Stiles; student Jackson; mentioned alcohol abuse; promiscuity
> 
> edited by Tammy ♥ thank you!

There wasn't much that Stiles could do. When your agent tells you that it's time for another book, another bestseller, you cannot refuse; more so when said agent is Ms. Martin from Martin’s Publishing and you have signed a contract for three more books and haven't given her anything in half a year.

 

Thank God his contract did not specify the themes of said books or he would be royally screwed. The supernatural gave him a head start with the first two, but there was only so much he liked to write about his real life. So, something boring it is! Of course boring for Stiles was something in the lines of Law and Order, maybe Hannibal ( _fuck off it isn’t over_ ), so having the Sheriff as a father would finally pay off, again. For the umpteenth time really - but who's counting.

 

His character was going to be a college student and having never having step foot in one, thank you ADHD, left him guessing quite a few things about the US education system. Research, on the other hand, was boring and led to articles upon articles; but more of them discussed the courses and parties on campus than the atmosphere in the library or the lovely redhead walking down the unlit alley only to never be seen again.

 

In other words, research was pointless and wasted another week of his life.

 

“It would be different if I had gone to college, bro. But since you didn't,” Stiles rolled his eyes (thank you Scott for pointing out the obvious – one more time), “just talk with someone who did or better yet, go to one. I bet you could blend with the undergrads.”

 

It was easiest to go with their community college, but it was booooring. Danny, on the other hand, was working on his MA in Stanford. Stanford was in California, it was warm, it was in the top ten and had a kick ass Psychology Department. Maybe a psycho thriller or another computarized distopy... he would sleep on it.

 

Stanford it is!

 

~~

 

It was easy enough for Lydia to get the permission for him to enroll as a student, but without all of the homework! He would even stay in a dorm, a single one, but damn it would be his first dorm and he would get to share a bathroom with someone that he didn't know, maybe even drink away his liver in the first and last semester of his life!

 

Stiles found himself liking the student's life, disliking the library (come on, where are the shelves upon shelves and the glaring luminescent light!) and loving going to classes. It wasn't always easy to focus or worth it for that matter, but he managed well enough. The on field investigation was providing lots and lots of material.

 

~~

 

It was also nice to bug Danny about all of the hot college guys that he was grading in all the not fun ways.

 

Mahealani, still being one of the nicest assholes on Earth, gave him the finger more often then not and made sure to keep him busy and plastered with enough alcohol and pretty whatevers with the hope to inspire him enough. His words.

 

All in all college was awesome! (and hungover-ish)

 

~~

 

To be honest, he might have gotten too distracted with all of the partying; there wasn't a maybe - really - he did get plastered more than enough to have actually killed the last bit of his functioning brain cells. Lydia was finally going to kill him!

 

So, a new approach was needed and Stiles was nothing if not adaptable.

 

Stanford had one of the best law programs in whole of the US after all, so a bit of change of scenery might help his muse or whatever sup thing lived on the inside of his Mac.

 

~~

 

His glasses were a bust, his hat a crime and his old Mac a travesty to all of the lawyers in all of the realms if the sneers he got on his first day were any indication. What he did not expect was to see Jackson Whittemore walking down the hallway or being a TA in two of his classes.

 

~~

It wasn’t like they started dating or anything really. Most of the time they just got thrown together for some reason and Jackson was not exactly awful to hang with. He was a douche and his assholessery was up to the challenge every time Stiles tried to well, have an laugh, but he had mellowed out. Somewhat.

 

Also, he gave great head.

 

That was a surprise for him, for Jackson and for Danny who made the mistake to try and throw up in the bathroom where he got his brain sucked out through his dick. Jackson was that good.

 

Stiles learned a lot of things from him that night, like the fact that he was bossy in bed and liked his bjs wet _wetwetwet_ and dirty.

 

~~

 

They were totaly dating. He was dating Jackson Whittemore and he fucking loved it!

 

Peace y’all!


End file.
